


Right Hand Man

by Halibugz



Series: I Need You Alive [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Father-Son Relationship, Washingdad, based off herowndeliverance's au, my first Hamilton fic and I'm nervous about it, the language doesn't sound anything like the time period but whatever, timeline is probably wrong btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: He hadn’t known about Alex’s existence for twelve-years of his life. When they first met when Washington was taking him in after his mother passed, one of the first things Alexander had said to him was that he wanted to be a soldier. George shut it down immediately. He had been a solider, had suffering in war, had massacred his first command. He wasn’t going to let Alexander follow in his footsteps.But here he was, his only progeny sitting directly in front of him wearing a blue uniform issued only to recruits.





	Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so long as you come home at the end of the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944084) by [herowndeliverance (atheilen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheilen/pseuds/herowndeliverance). 



> This is kind of short and I'm not super happy about it, but I'll be putting it in a series and hopefully will do a lot with this premise. Also, go check out herowndeliverance (atheilen)'s "under their own vine and fig tree" series because that's what I was thinking of when writing this and I just love the series so much.

_1776_

“Alexander…” George trailed off with a stern glare in the direction of his son. He hadn’t known about Alex’s existence for twelve-years of his life. When they first met when Washington was taking him in after his mother passed, one of the first things Alexander had said to him was that he wanted to be a soldier. George shut it down immediately. He had been a solider, had suffered in war, had massacred his first command. He wasn’t going to let Alexander follow in his footsteps.

But here he was, his only progeny sitting directly in front of him wearing a blue uniform issued only to recruits.

“Yes, sir?” Alexander was a bit hesitant.

 _That’s good,_ George thought to himself. _He has no idea the world of trouble he’s in._

“Didn’t I specifically tell you that I didn’t want you joining the army?” He remembered the conversation well. Alexander had always been spirited, and he fought tooth and nail on this. But this, like many other of his whims, was something George wouldn’t let happen. Did he think Alexander had a chance to succeed and help them through the war? Yes. That boy’s mind was something special. But George wasn’t going to allow it. He cared more about Alex than he did about their cause.

“You did, sir,” Alexander replied. After all the years father and son had been living together, Alex heavily disliked referring to George as his father. And George knew that it wasn’t because he didn’t want to; it was because he didn’t want to shame George by revealing himself as his bastard.

“And you deliberately disobeyed me? And worse, you tried to go behind my back to do so?” George raised an eyebrow. Alexander seemed to shrink in front of him. At least he knew who was in charge here, and Alex wasn’t thinking of George as a commanding officer. No, his recoil was that of a child who knew discipline was headed their way. Alexander muttered something under his breath. “You want to try again, son?”

“You let Jacky join!” Alexander argued. Ever since moving in with the Washingtons, Alex had been raised beside his step-brother and step-sister, John – or Jacky – and Patsy. Patsy had passed away just three years ago, but Jacky joined the revolution beside his step-father. George had kept Jacky under his thumb, but he had allowed him.

“That’s different,” George protested. He wished it wasn’t, but that was the way it was.

“How?” Alexander pressed. “Is it because you like him better or something? You don’t want to wave your bastard out for all to see?”

“Of course not.” George sighed. Martha had even questioned him on whether or not he was keeping Alexander from joining because he liked _Alexander_ better and wanted to keep him safe. And he did want to keep Alex safe, but he cared just as much for his step-children as for his biological son. “Alexander, Jacky’s father has passed, and he needs to make a name for himself in a way I can’t do for him. You’re my son; whatever status I make will be passed on to you. You need to stay safe.” _I need you to live because I might die in this war._

“Bullshit,” Alex spat.

“Language.”

“I’m not _inheriting_ your status.” Not only was he a bastard, but Alexander was determined to make his own legacy. He didn’t have George’s name or titles. “I need to make my own status, and this is how I’m going to do it. You can’t stop me; I’m nineteen!”

George knew he couldn’t stop him anyway. Even if Alexander was still a child; he had been spirited for as long as George had known him. He wasn’t going to be able to sway his son. He needed to make sure he was safe at least.

“I’m promoting you.” There was no question, and he could see the recoil in Alexander’s expression.

“Just because I’m your son?” He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to rise in station because of his lineage. And while Alexander fought to hide his relationship with General George Washington, if anyone looked close enough, they could easily find that Alexander Hamilton was his progeny and connect the dots on just _why_ Alex had been promoted.

“No, because of your writing ability,” George answered. He had seen how Alexander wrote. Those on Nevis had testified to his child’s talent. “I need a right-hand man anyway. You will become an aide-de-camp and be promoted to lieutenant colonel.”

“That’s not what I want!”

“You want to make a name for yourself?” Alexander nodded. Of course that’s what he wanted. But he wanted to earn it based on his own merits. It seemed George read his mind. “This is how you will do it. You’re well-qualified. This isn’t favoritism. Your mind will shine this way.” _And you’ll stay_ off _the battlefield._

Alexander seemed to finally relent and sighed.

“Fine.”


End file.
